1. Field of Use
This invention will be used in the scale model vehicle industry, and more particularly to remote controlled racing vehicles where there is the requirement for regular adjustment of its differential's output torque. The need for a simple, rapid, and reliable means for making the adjustment has existed for sometime in this industry. Prior attempts have as yet failed to meet this need. Most have required dismantling of one drive line or the differential enclosure. The instant invention not only meets this need, it provides an economy of vehicle operation by eliminating cost of replacing damaged drive lines incurred when removing them to make an adjustment.
2. Prior Art
Known prior art in this industry is illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the drawings. The prior art does not reveal the specific apparatus and method of the instant invention, and such prior devices require disassembly of driven shafts or the removal of enclosures to make the required adjustments.